Literary Pursuits
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid is encouraged by a friend outside the BAU to write a novel. What he doesn't expect is the reaction to the book. Emily is particularly interested in the identity of the author. Takes place during the shows fifth season.


**_Disclaimer: Se my profile._**

**_A/n this takes place during season five and specifically in the few weeks before "A Thousand Words." Please enjoy. _**

"I've been trying to call you for _two_ days, Spencer."

The annoyed tone of Marsha Stonewell, his literary agent accosted his ears the moment he answered his cell phone.

"I was on a case, Marsha."

He heard her sigh and he wondered why she sounded so stressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I've been attempting to reach you because I have news."

"What is it?"

"The release date of your book's been moved up to next week."

"Really?" He cursed himself for squeaking like a frightened mouse.

"Yes, the pre-sale interest is through the roof."

"Why?"

He winced when Marsha huffed out another annoyed breath. "I can't decide if you're excessively modest or joking with me."

"Neither. I'm genuinely curious."

She paused long enough to make him question whether she remained on the line with him. "Marsha? Are you there?"

"Yes. Look, this is the age of social media. We released an excerpt of your book a month ago. The attention it garnered is _overwhelmingly _positive."

"It did?"

"Yes," she said with increasing exasperation in her voice. "You've seen the figures we've spent on promoting you. It worked better than anyone dreamed."

"Yes, you did," he agreed. "What now?"

"I want you to be prepared. I understand your desire to use a pen name, but everyone will be trying to uncover your identity."

"I have it covered."

"Good. Let's talk numbers."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two weeks later, Reid hunched over a winning poker hand. The team was flying home from their latest case and wanted to blow off a little steam with a semi-friendly game.

"Spence?"

He met JJ's eyes and noticed that she appeared irritated. "I _said_, you going to bet."

"Yes, I'll see your ten and raise you twenty."

"Let's see your cards," Morgan asked.

"Four of a kind," JJ announced and lay down her cards with a smirk.

Emily whistled and Morgan flung down his three of a kind with an irritated grunting noise. Reid simply smiled and lay down his royal flush."

"Damn it," JJ exclaimed. "I was sure you were bluffing this time."

"I tried to tell you," Rossi put in as Reid took his winnings from the center of the table.

"_Now_ I'm done," JJ said sourly and left for another seat.

"You guys want another game," Reid asked happily.

"No way," Emily said and joined JJ at the other side of the cabin.

"I'm going to take a nap," Morgan said.

"Good idea," Rossi agreed.

Hotch was at the back of the plane working away on his computer and Reid decided to grab the bench. Soon, he was in that place of sleep where you can still hear what's going on around you, which is why he overheard Emily and JJ begin to discuss a new book they'd found.

"Pen told me about it," Emily said to JJ.

"What's it about?"

"It's a romantic thriller about a female FBI agent that falls in love with a man she's supposed to investigate and arrest."

"Sounds like I've read it before," JJ said.

"Me too, but the target is this super smart and great looking guy who works in a government think tank. He's a whistleblower."

"Hm, what's the name of the author."

"J.S. Cade."

"Who's that?" JJ wondered.

"No one knows," Emily said in a low whisper. "The author is _extremely_ mysterious and secretive."

"Maybe we should check it out."

"Definitely," Emily agreed with a wink. "It's the author's first book and it debuted at number five on the bestseller list."

Spencer turned over and put his face to the seatback of the jet's bench. He thanked whoever ran the universe that Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch were all distracted or asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Why did you tell Emily?" Spencer complained to Garcia when they spoke to each other three days later.

"I had to say something because Agent Sharp's a member of my book club and if I didn't tell Emily, Sharp would, sweet cheeks."

Reid sighed and pulled at his tie. "All right, I understand your position."

"Be glad that the guys don't know and that you have the goddess of all things digital keeping your secret identity safe from the prying masses."

"I know, and I'm grateful," he assured her as she offered him a cherry sucker from her stash. "Thank you."

"It's worth it for pages 104 through 107."

"Garcia," he squeaked and felt his face heat with embarrassment.

"It's always the quiet ones that surprise you with their creative imaginations. I _never_ dreamed you'd write such wonderful steamy goodness."

"My editor wanted a love scene – to tie it all together - as she explained it to me."

"It was hot." she agreed with a nod of her head. "I had to drink _two_ glasses of ice water while reading that particular section."

"Is it any use for me to tell you to stop?"

"Nope."

"What about the mystery, intrigue, the adventure?" he asked in an extremely put out tone.

"Of course," she waved a dismissive hand. "It's all good, Spencer. The book is a page-turner, there's no doubt about it. I couldn't put it down. You have to admit," she winked at him from behind her sapphire framed glasses. "A little romance is a wonderful thing."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I suppose I'll have to deal with it," he said, and his entire face brightened. "The critics seem to like it."

"Are you kidding, they love it. You're amazing gorgeous gray matter."

"While I'm pleased you think so, I appreciate your discretion regarding the identity of J. S. Cade."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you," he said and left with his sucker and a new sense of ease.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two weeks later, JJ hurried into the bullpen and went directly to Emily. "You were right," she exclaimed and dropped a hardcover book entitled "Fake Out," on her desk.

"Hm."

"The book, Emily." JJ pointed at the book. "J. S. Cade."

"Oh," Emily's eyes went wide as she took in the cover art.

Reid had just arrived and busied himself with starting the day. He prayed they wouldn't notice him as he tried to be invisible while the women talked about a book that was now number two on the New York Times Bestseller List.

"What did you think?" Emily was asking JJ.

"I think I want to meet J. S. Cade. Reading that book was an education."

Emily smirked at her starry-eyed friend. "Yeah, social media buzzing about whether J.S. Cade is male or female, and about that love scene. The book as a whole is amazing, but –"

JJ dropped into her desk and fanned herself with a file. "Don't remind me," she interrupted.

Emily giggled as Reid buried his head further into his files and desperately hoped that Morgan wouldn't enter the room.

"What do you think, JJ, male or female?"

"I read on Facebook that the prevailing opinion is that J.S. Cade, is a woman.

Reid choked on his coffee and shot the two women a glance as he wiped his lips and tried to get his breathing back under control.

_A woman?_

_Why?_

"I agree," Emily stated and high-fived JJ who nodded in agreement. "Definitely a woman. No man could write a love scene like that."

Reid had to stop himself from speaking by remembering that he'd never live it down if the ladies found out he was, indeed, J.S. Cade. Still, he wanted to point out that their comments were inherently sexist but clamped his teeth together to stop his mouth from getting him into deep trouble.

_Should've thought about that when you let Tim McGee talk you into writing the book in the first place._

Morgan picked that moment to enter the bullpen and draw Reid away from his thoughts of his friend at NCIS and his book. Morgan rolled his eyes and heaved a huge sigh when he realized what the women were discussing.

"I don't want to hear about it," he loudly complained. "I couldn't pry Michaela away from it all weekend and she is _fine_. All she can talk about is "Fake Out," and how _wonderful_ it is."

Reid continued to work as if his life depended on it but couldn't help the rush of pride over praise from someone outside the BAU.

"Reid?"

He glanced up to see Emily, JJ, and Morgan staring at him. "What?"

"I asked if you've read Fake Out," JJ repeated.

"Naw," Morgan answered for him. "He only reads technical manuals."

Reid opened his mouth to disagree at the same time Rossi entered. "Hotch wants everyone in the conference room now. We have a case?"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Three days later, the jet winged its way eastward from, Texas to Virginia after a horrible case. Emily closed her copy of "Fake Out" and glanced over at Reid, who sat at the table and played solitaire. She studied the cabin of the jet and realized that everyone slept. She blew out a breath and rose to her feet.

"Spencer."

He looked up and gave her an inquisitive smile. "Yes."

"I think it's time we stop playing games, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Emily."

Emily watched his eyes and thought she saw something flicker in their depths. "I think you do," she disagreed and sat across from him.

"No," he shrugged. "I don't know. Can you be more specific, please."

"I noticed before the case that you didn't answer the question about Fake Out."

"What about it," he asked, pleasantly.

She nearly ground her teeth in frustration. "Everyone's talking about it, but you're strangely mute. I wonder why that is."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I'm sure if you –"

"You haven't read it because you don't need to," she interrupted and smiled when he paled. "You know exactly what it's about because you're J. S. Cade, right."

"Emily, I am no –"

"Don't deny it, Spencer. I recognized your writing style and I'm sure if the others think about it, they'll recognize it as well. After all, we've read each others reports hundreds of times and know each others work."

Reid's shoulders slumped. He did the only thing he could think of because further denial was useless at this point. Honestly, it was good to admit it, just once. "You're right. I am the author."

She smirked at him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Seriously, you have to ask when we work with Morgan."

She sighed and nodded her head. "I'll give you that, Spencer. Don't you think he'll find out eventually?"

He shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant. "I suppose he might, but for now, I'm enjoying the anonymity of my alias."

She studied him and said. "I'll keep your secret, for a small price."

He narrowed his eyes in irritation. "What do you want?"

"You let me win one game of poker."

"That's it," he probed, suspiciously.

"Yeah, here on the jet for everyone to witness."

"Agreed."

"Not so fast," she held up a hand. "I have another request."

He opened his mouth, shut it, then nodded his head. She took a few seconds to study his carved by an angel face, his lovely eyes and his wavy hair in the low light of the cabin.

"I decided to book a trip to Las Vegas. It's a Sin to Win weekend. I'd like you to accompany me."

He swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. "You want _me_ to go to Las Vegas with you."

"Yes. We've known each other for a couple of years, and I think it's time we take it to the next level."

"Why now?"

"No time like the present, don't you think."

He studied her dark eyes and decided it was time to take a chance. The voice in his head said that he might be in for more than he could handle. He determined after a minute's thought that he didn't care about the consequences.

"I accept."

**_THE END_**


End file.
